Festejo interrumpido
by Karinits-san
Summary: Existen muchas formas de celebrar un cumpleaños. /—Feliz cumpleaños, Temari, espero hacer de este día un día muy especial, un día diferente./—Dijiste que este día sería diferente , ¿acaso vas a cocinar? / Relato en honor a Nara Temari, quien estuvo de cumpleaños el 23 de Agosto. Créditos al creador de la imagen. SHIKATEMA ONE-SHOT.


**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo un pequeño One-Shot. Sé que se preguntarán qué pasa con las otras actualizaciones, pero este mes realmente ha sido muy agotador. El tener que reemplazar a mi jefa ha agotado por completo mis neuronas, ya que no me ha permitido concentrarme en crear. Este fin de semana resucité, por lo tuve la intención de terminar el último capítulo de mi Two-Shot, pero me surgió una nueva idea que no pude dejar escapar, espero que me entiendan. El One-Shot que les traigo fue escrito en honor de nuestra querida Temari Nara, sí en honor de nuestra rubia problemática, ya que el viernes 23 estuvo de cumpleaños, espero que les guste.**

**NOTA: Para desarrollar el Shot, cambié el día del cumpleaños de Temari, y puse que éste fue el domingo.**

**.**

**Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y me dejan un review, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

**.**

**Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Velmon, Roronoa Saki, ANABELITA N y Bebitapreciosa. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando a todas un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

**.**

* * *

**Festejo interrumpido**

**.**

Abrió sus ojos almendrados con un deje de letargo y enseguida observó la claridad de la habitación.

Soltó un dulce suspiro.

Se limpió la cara con una de sus manos, y con ésta misma, quitó el brazo que la rodeaba dejándolo sobre el colchón. Deslizó su cuerpo hasta la orilla de la cama para luego sentarse. Tomó su cabello con ambas manos y se lo arregló. Segundos después se paró.

No alcanzó a dar dos pasos hacia el frente, cuando sintió que su cuerpo no le respondió, en otra palabras, ella había perdido el control.

Abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada, reflejando en ellos una enorme confusión.

—Kagezukami no Jutsu —escuchó detrás de sí lo que la hizo soltar un suspiro. Aquella inmovilidad sólo era producto del jutsu de su marido.

Tomó el control de su cuerpo y la obligó a retroceder. Hizo que se sentara en la orilla de la cama y que luego se acostara boca arriba.

Segundos después se pudo mover.

—Buenos días, mujer —la voz de su perezoso marido hizo que la rubia de inmediato volteará el rostro hacia él.

—Buenos días —le respondió con fastidio —. ¿No crees que hubiese sido más sencillo pedirme que todavía no me levantara?

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado.

—Desperté cuando ya te había puesto de pie —le explicó, Shikamaru, con su habitual dejadez—. Si te hubiese pedido que te acostaras de nuevo, lo más seguro es que me hubieses ignorado.

La rubia sonrió con maldad.

—Me conoces bastante bien, Shikamaru —acotó, ésta, con su típica altivez.

—Son casi dos años durmiendo juntos, mujer —señaló con parsimonia, el pelinegro, mirando detenidamente los ojos aguamarina de su esposa—. Además, sabía que si hoy te aplicaba alguno de mis jutsu tampoco te ibas a enfadar.

Aquella última frase, volvió a sacarle una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que no —espetó, la ojiverde, con sorna. Giró su cuerpo para quedar enfrente de él—, hoy es domingo. No tienes que presentarte temprano en tu trabajo ni en ningún otro sitio.

El estratega la miró con cariño.

—Tienes razón, mujer, pero no me refería al domingo como día descanso —acotó dulcemente posando su mano sobre el rostro de la rubia. Deslizó su pulgar, acariciándola con suavidad—, sino a que hoy es un día especial, es tu cumpleaños, y no creo que este día se te hubiese ocurrido golpear al hombre que más te ha amado en tu vida.

Un sonrojo natural apareció en el rostro de la rubia. Bajó de inmediato la mirada.

—Tú y tus cursilerías —espetó escuetamente.

—¿En serio no te gustan? —susurró con dulzor. Bajó su mano hacia el mentón de su mujer y lentamente lo alzó.

Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente.

El rubor en las mejillas de Temari otra vez apareció. Él le sonrió con dulzura queriendo ayudarla a disminuir ese bochorno, sin embargo, no lo logró. Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

—Debo reconocer que si me gustan, ya que son cosas que no dices con mucha frecuencia —le respondió mirando fijamente sus ojos rasgados.

El pelinegro volvió a acariciarle el rostro.

—Pero podría decirlas más a menudo si tú quisieras —acotó con suavidad.

—No es necesario, Shikamaru —respondió con seguridad, la rubia —, para mí las acciones son más importantes que las palabras. Yo atesoro más los hechos que las frases bonitas.

Al terminar de hablar, la de Suna, le sonrió dulcemente. Por instinto, éste la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó.

—Lo sé, mujer, por eso no suelo hacerlo muy seguido —susurró, el pelinegro, mientras la estrechaba—. Feliz cumpleaños, Temari, espero hacer de este día un día muy especial, un día diferente.

Giró con ella dejándola sobre su pecho, para tomar enseguida el rostro de ésta entre sus manos y besar con dulzura sus labios.

Una vez que cortaron el beso, la rubia, sonrió enseguida

—Dijiste que este día sería diferente —acotó, ésta, con cierta sorna —, ¿acaso vas a cocinar?

Temari miró burlesca a Shikamaru y éste de inmediato le sonrió.

—No mujer, iremos a almorzar afuera —le respondió, el moreno, con la misma calma de siempre—, tengo cero talento en la cocina. Aunque creo que en el desayuno sí lo podría preparar, es una comida un poco más sencilla.

La mirada de rubia no cambió.

—¿Entonces te levantarás ahora mismo a prepararme el desayuno? —preguntó, la mujer, sonriente.

—Sí, pero dentro de unos minutos más —contestó con pereza, el pelinegro, estrechando a su mujer más a él—, todavía es algo temprano.

La rubia sonrió con el rostro hundido en el cuello del moreno.

—Eres muy vago, Shikamaru —espetó, Temari, con empatía—, aunque si quieres te puedo echar una mano con eso, ¿qué dices?

El pelinegro soltó una risa traviesa.

—Creo que mejor me podrías echar una mano con «otra cosita» —susurró en un tono libidinoso, bajando las manos rápidamente por el pijama de su mujer hasta alcanzar su redondo objetivo.

El rostro de Temari cambió enseguida.

—Claro, para ese tipo de menesteres se te quitó la pereza enseguida —se quejó, ésta, por fastidiar, ya que no pudo disimular el placer que le provocaba que su hombre le manoseara y le apretara exquisitamente las nalgas.

El moreno le sonrió con superioridad.

—No te quejes, mujer, veo muy bien en tu rostro que mi primer movimiento te puso cachonda enseguida —espetó con suficiencia, Shikamaru, haciendo que su mujer sonriera—. Ya me imagino como te pondrás cuando te aplique los próximos doscientos movimientos que tengo en mente.

La ojiverde al escuchar esas palabras se derritió enseguida. Acomodó sus piernas alrededor de su macho, dejando ambos sexos alineados.

Al percatarse de aquello, el pelinegro la restregó contra él.

—Vago presumido —acotó con la respiración irregular.

—Problemática pecaminosa —susurró disfrutando la sensación.

La temperatura rápidamente comenzó a subir, sin embargo, un quejido bastante conocido los interrumpió.

—Shikadai despertó —acotó, la rubia, en un sobresalto. Miró hacia un costado a la cuna que tenía al lado.

Shikamaru suspiró.

—Es tan perezoso que ni siquiera ha soltado el llanto —espetó, éste, de forma cansina.

—Es igual que tú, Shikamaru —le recalcó, Temari, mientras bajaba del cuerpo de éste y se ponía de pie. Se arregló un poco el pijama.

—Pero lo problemático lo heredó de ti —le contestó, el pelinegro, con una sonrisa—, mira que despertar justo en este momento.

La mujer se acercó a la cuna y sacó al pequeño.

—Es sólo un bebé, debe tener hambre —acotó, la rubia, apegándolo a ella—. Voy a bajar a prepararle su biberón.

—Mejor bajo yo —señaló, el moreno, captando la atención de la ojiverde. Se puso de pie —, prometí que este día sería diferente para ti.

—Gracias, Shikamaru —sonrió, la rubia, con dulzura.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, mujer —acotó, Shikamaru, terminado de abotonarse el pijama—. Gracias por darme un hijo tan lindo y problemático.

—Dirás, lindo y vago —corrió, Temari, de sopetón.

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado.

—Es ambas cosas, mujer —espetó, éste, en su tono cansino—. Nuestro hijo heredó nuestros genes más característicos —dejó de mirar a su esposa y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta—. Sabes, mejor bajo rápido, no vaya a ser que Shikadai despierte completamente y esta vez sí suelte el llanto.

El moreno abrió la puerta.

—No sé por qué tengo la ligera impresión que quieres que el niño siga durmiendo.

El tono inocente que utilizó la rubia hizo que Shikamaru se detuviera enseguida. Giró nuevamente hacia ésta.

—¿Eso lo dices por ti o por mí, mujer? —inquirió, el moreno, con una sonrisa.

Temari lo miró con picardía.

—Lo digo por ambos, Shikamaru —señaló, la de Suna, con cierta coquetería—, así que mejor apúrate, sino la celebración del cumpleaños quedará quien sabe para cuándo.

Shikamaru sonrió con suficiencia.

—Tranquila mujer pecaminosa, te aseguró que más rato te daré uno de los mejores regalos de tu vida.

La rubia arrugó el entrecejo al ver que él todavía no se movía.

—Deja de presumir tanto ¡y baja ya!—exclamó, ésta, ahogando su grito. No quería despertar a su hijo que aún seguía semi dormido. Continuó meciéndolo entre sus brazos.

—Tsk, mujer problemática, de veras que a ti siempre te ha interesado más la acción que las palabras.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor. Yo los amo con el corazón.**

**Entre mañana y pasado mañana responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora :/**

**Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré (Kamisama, dame un poquito de tiempo para hacerlo).**

**Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización. **

**Besos y Abrazos. Les deseo a todos un buen domingo y una mejor semana.**


End file.
